Seikō Tōjinza
Seikō Tōjinza (倒神座星后 The Queen of Stars Overthrowing God's Seat) is a young, but exceptionally skilled Kunoichi who currently is disguising herself as a high school student in Yamato City, in order to hide from the presence of the Vandenreich. Most notably; Seikō appears to be an agent of an unexplained contractor, and is part of the virtually lost Tōjinza Clan, who are noted especially for their unique array of Jutsu corresponding to Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Seikō, though in rank is technically a Genin, actually possesses skill on the level of perhaps a mid-level Jōnin. Years of harsh training and self-tutelage, along with her own prodigal skills from a young age with the Tōjinza Clan's secret techniques have allowed her to quickly gain a level of skill within the ninja arts. Unlike most Kunoichi, who strive on improving their close combat skills in order to be useful, Seikō has done entirely the opposite. Her slim, though fit body, is unable to provide her with the necessary strength to cope with close combat for extended periods. To compensate, she utilizes the resources that she is capable of cunningly enough to mold the environment around herself with such skill that the enemy is simply unable to near her being. Seikō relies heavily on the use of misdirection and deception within her battles. She is unwilling to risk her physical being for any form of victory, unless it is absolutely vital for herself or somebody she cares about deeply. As such, Seikō has developed a way with words that easily lulls people into believing her, before targeting their weak points with relentless assaults. Due to her long-range techniques, Seikō is also well-versed in the environment surrounding her at all times, and is even a master at the creation of traps. In particular, she employs rather particular usage of her Summoning Jutsu in order to dramatically enhance the potency of her Bee Techniques, leading her enemies to almost certain death. Finally; the very clever manner in which she manipulates her terrain through the use of Earth Release techniques, as well as swiftly reaches new destinations also assists in the overall strategy Seikō employs, that being the enemy's utter annihilation. However; she also understands that this isn't always possible, but in the heat of battle, this vital information might not be present to her. Furthermore; outside of combat, Seikō is also a particularly gifted sensor, which is also capable of being used in a battle situation. By distributing her sensory among her bees, she is able to widen her horizons and methodically plan attacks from varying situations, allowing her to take down multiple enemies with flawless ease and efficiency. For this reason, it is difficult to enter combat with Seikō, for it is not simply the variety of techniques she possesses that debilitates the opponent, but the sheer manner in which she exploits them. Weaponry Expert Tessenjutsu Expert Shurikenjutsu Expert Seikō's greatest skill within traditional weaponry usage definitely lies in the employment of common ninja tools. Above anything else, Seikō has shown herself to deviously, and immaculately employ her weaponry to such an extent that even her clan superiors would praise her skills. Though she doesn't possess the most amazing accuracy, it should be noted that the manner in which she employs these weapons allows her to be more than confident to fight a multitude of opponents single-handedly. In particular, she employs the use of several different ninja equipment in tandem with her skillful trap designation and creation to cause individuals to easily fall prey to her countless, omni-directional assaults. However; Seikō also knows the value of such weapons, and as such doesn't casually waste them unlike some individuals. She will only ever use a specific number a time, and integrates them very calmly into her strategies, allowing for several plans to be within plans and come out as the victor of virtually any battle she partakes in. However; to use these weapons, she is noted to particularly utilize the employment of specific seals known as Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. However; she is also known to use another technique that utilizes her mastery over Earth Release to her advantage, this being Earth Release: Armory of Suzakumon. This particular technique allows her to reforge the Earth itself into various forms of weaponry, almost exclusively being the initial way she designs her traps so successfully. Her general skill within the wielding of these weapons is also particularly high. She is noted to be capable of effectively using standard Kunai to parry larger weapons with some ease, and throw them with exceptional accuracy and precision, almost exclusively hitting the same spot on a target board, every time. She is also fully competent in dealing with weaponry exchanges, parrying other Shuriken thrown at her using her own in retaliation. Though it should be noted, she requires the assistance of other senses in order to expand her field of vision, considering her rather dangerous blindspot. Physical Abilities Jutsu Bee Techniques Earth Release Seikō shows quite some skill within the use of Nature Transformation. In particular; her affinity for Earth Release has allowed her to quite easily match-up her skills with those of a higher-tier than herself. Unlike most users of Earth Release, Seikō focuses less on molding the earth around her, but rather, uses it as a conduit to move around the battlefield with far more ease. In conjunction with her standard Body Flicker Technique, Kanajin employs the use of techniques such as Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique among others in order to gain tactical favor over her opponent. By making them believe she has escaped, she is capable of setting off various traps, and jutsu such as Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart and Rock Hive in order to isolate her enemies, leaving them helpless to the sheer density of her long-ranged attacks. Aside from this use of Earth Release, Seikō has also shown quite a high level of skill in the manipulation of the earth surrounding her. Through the various applications of Earth Release: Armory of Shujakumon and even techniques such as Rock Hive, Seikō is capable of employing them fully to her advantage to exploit her enemy's weaknesses. In particular, Seikō takes favor of the large expanse of earth that she is constantly in, using that as a medium to employ her techniques to their maximum efficiency. Additionally; considering that the earth is plentiful and constantly surrounding her, Seikō rarely has to perform many hand seals, and many of her jutsu only require the bare minimum in order to accomplish their task. Though, their shape can be unstable if this is done so. *'Earth Release: Hidden with Rocks Technique' (土遁・岩隠れの術 Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu) *'Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart' (土遁・土流城壁 Doton: Doryū Jōheki) *'Rock Hive' (岩巣 Iwasu) *'Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique' (土遁・土竜隠れの術 Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu) *'Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique' (土遁・心中斬首の術 Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu) Summoning Technique Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Shinobi Category:Female Category:Characters